


Dry Spell

by orphan_account



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, opportunity sex, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina's a bit tired of seeing Rosalie and Monroe being all mushy when they're together, and Nick's lack of a woman has made him horny as hell. What will happen when Monroe goes out with Rosalie and they're left alone for a night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Spell

Nick slammed Angelina into the large wardrobe in the dark room, unbuttoning her pants to leave her in nothing but her boy shorts, bra, and grey tank top. It had been six weeks. Six long, damn, weeks since he’d had sex. He’d waited too long for Juliet, too long to go back to her and try again. He needed release, and he knew Angelina did too.

She needed him too. Twelve weeks since Monroe had gotten the bullet out, just in time. Twelve weeks of watching him fawn over Rosalie. She hadn’t been to any bars, for fear of being arrested if she was found by Hank, or simply by any officer who she gets into a fight with and/or murders. So, she was left to wander this house with him for the time, tormented by Nick’s presence; as well as Rosalie’s.

“Are you sure about this?” she asked. It wasn’t her idea to screw the Grimm, it wasn’t like she was complaining about it, but she wanted to know if this was really something he wanted to do. Mostly so he wouldn’t kill her as soon as it was over. 

“Angelina, don’t you dare,” Nick said, still panting as he held her in place by her pale arms. He had to forget about Juliet for one night, he needed a woman he could forget about later, someone he could deny ever happened. He needed this.

She smiled with a devilish look in her eyes as she said “Alright, Grimmy. If you want it that bad,” beginning to peel off her top “come and get it.”

Nick saw the perky pale breasts before him. They were a bit flatter than Juliet’s, but the red hair raining from the shoulders above them let him imagine as he leaned forward and began to suckle on the sweet spot between them. Angelina had not been prepared for this, thinking the Grimm would at least put up a fight, and let out a moan as Nick pushed her down on the bed before them; this was the same bed Monroe had given to him. The same Monroe who had been in a relationship with Angelina a small while ago.

It was then that Angelina recognized the sheets and mattress below her. Monroe’s scent surrounded the room and she absorbed the feeling of warmth that came with the thought of how many times they’d had sex in this house, in this bed, on these sheets. Why would he keep these sheets for so long and why would he give them to Nick when he moved in? Angelina brushed off these questions as Nick stuck a hand into the cup of her bra, causing her to moan in pleasure. Grinding her knee into his crotch, Nick began continued to suckle on her collar bone. Angelina managed to stop Nick’s activity as she stroked her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his jeans. He gave her a death glare from where he crouched above her, but didn’t get off of her. She loved being in control.

Angelina smirked, forcing Nick’s knees to buckle as she did. She began to flip him roughly onto the mattress, sliding down his body to his crotch where she slipped his pants down his. Nick made a noise of annoyance as he realized what was happening below him.

Shooting her another glare, he sat up saying “Sit.”

“What did you just say?” Angelina asked, looking up at him with an unamused look on her face.

“Sit,” Nick repeated himself, a serious look on his face.

Angelina smiled, standing on her knees, putting Nick’s face near her abdomen. “Who said you can say that to me?” she asked.

“I did,” Nick said sternly. “Now sit.”

She stared at him for a while with an almost daring look in her eyes before sitting on his lap.

Nick smiled at that before Angelina took him roughly by the mouth, grinding on his crotch, moving the boxers down his thighs. Her hands were placed on his chest next, with his groping around to her back as their mouths remained melded together. Angelina’s bra loosened as she pulled back, sliding off her boy shorts with an evil grin. Nick looked down at her all the while as she sat further back on his thighs, it was quite the sight. Her knees just above his crotch, brought together by her underwear, one bra strap drooped down with her cup following, just shy of exposing her breast, and that evil smile with orange strands of hair drooping down her face. Nick stood on his knees with a primal groan, his boxers falling entirely to his knees as Angelina gave a small yelp of surprise, his thighs coming out from under her. Her bra fell down her arms then as she kneeled on the bed. It was then she realized what position she was in. Nick’s crotch was just above her head, his member erect. She was entirely unclothed now, as was he. There was no going back…

Whoever said she wanted to?

She lunged forward and took him in her mouth, the whole way up the shaft. He gasped as she remained on her hands and knees, sucking. He reached down, and Angelina considered biting just as he began slowly stroking her hair. Though she would never admit to it, she purred at the sensation. She continued her movements until he came with a gasp, letting go with a slurp, not allowing the cum to seep out of her mouth. As he lay, Angelina crawled along his chest and met Nick’s mouth with hers as she plugged his nose. Nick’s eyes popped open as the still-warm semen entered his mouth. He struggled for a bit, her mouth still on his, before lying down with a frustrated gargle before he squinted his eyes shut in displeasure as he swallowed his own load.

“Good boy,” Angelina whispered in his ear as she pulled away from his mouth. “Now, if you don’t mind, I think it’s about time you returned the favor.”

She, again, expected him to fight her on it. But maybe Nick was a different man. He turned them over once more, kneeling on her hips. She looked up at him with wide eyes before her head was thrown back in surprise. Two fingers had entered her at once. They moved and twisted, scissoring her quickly. As another entered she grinned, long over her shock.

“You sure you need that many?” Angelina joked.

Her comment was pushed aside. She hissed as Nick began to pull his hand out, looking down as he rubbed her juices over his newly formed erection. It was when he started to slide in that she began to regret her earlier comment. Most of the guys she’d been with had been over confident humans, or Blutbads she’d been able to woge with. Woging really helped numb anything she might feel, but now she was in her human form. It was then he decided to take advantage of her exposed breasts. He moved his hands up to cup and pinch the sensitive skin. She moaned then as Nick pulled out gently before slamming in roughly once more. He was panting as he continued, Angelina squirming in pleasure. Eventually, he placed his hands at her sides to support himself as he continued.

“That all you got?” Angelina mocked, to which he sped up. She was panting just as hard, if not harder, but she didn’t care. She wanted, needed, more. “Harder!”

Angelina’s hands wrapped around Nick’s shoulders then, biting his neck savagely just above the collarbone with her teeth peeking out from all too human gums. He grunted as his orgasm washed over him. It was then she came with a loud yowl, jaw trembling as she released the pale flesh. Lapping the wound as best she could, Nick pulled out and laid them both down on the red sheets. He allowed her to curl up next to him. It was then she noticed the scent of Monroe was gone from the room. Only their scent greeted her as she continued taking in the room around her. It was warm and pleasant as their breathing slowed, both of them drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love AngeliNick


End file.
